Something To Believe In
by Blynd Banditt
Summary: Demyx POV - As I make my way to the doors of Castle Oblivion, my eyes widen with fear of the gloomy darkened sky, Kingdom Hearts in its full moon phase. A cloaked, hooded figure rests atop the castle, looking down on me—watching my every step.
1. Opening

"Something to Believe In"

(Demyx POV)

When one teen loses his heart, his Nobody is created—literally a shell of his former self. This one Nobody in particular happens to change Castle Oblivion forever. Demyx, from the pure-hearted Myde, has dirty-blonde hair, styled into a mull-hawk (or faux-hawk); beautiful blue eyes, and a constant gentle facial expression. He instantly befriends another Nobody, Xigbar, of the pure-hearted Braig. The "Original Six" members of the Organization are composed of (in order): Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion (Nobodies of researchers [in order] Xhaenort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Alaeus, and Ienzo), and founded Organization XIII after a tragic incident in Ansem's lab. In time, they've collected nine members as of present.


	2. A New Recruit

**Chapter One – A New Recruit**

As I make my way to the doors of Castle Oblivion, my eyes widen with fear of the gloomy darkened sky, Kingdom Hearts in its full moon phase. A cloaked, hooded figure rests atop the castle, looking down on me—watching my every step. The figure swoops down as I approach the stoop. I remain silent—afraid. It removes its hood to reveal a tanned male's face with features such as an eye patch covering one of the two golden yellow eyes, luxurious long, silver-streaked hair, pulled back into a simple, yet delicate, ponytail. He has somewhat of a battle scar, as I would guess, below his visible eye. He has almost elven ears, and a smirk painted upon his lips.

"So you're the new recruit ol' Xemmy picked from the pansy garden? Pathetic...," he says to me in a surfer-dude's voice. I have to wonder... Is that his true voice, even for someone in his elderly appearance?

I nod my head nervously. "Y-yes sir... Nine, Demyx... M-Melodious Nocturne…," I state in reply.

"Heh… Two, Xigbar. Freeshooter." He looks around for my luggage. "Uhm… Where's yer bags, kid?"

"I-I didn't bring any… and I'm not a kid…"

"As if! Yer pretty young to me… _{And hot…}_ But you _**do **_have something to change into, though, right?"

I shake my head. "N-no… It's all at my house…"

"Kid, this is yer home now, like it or not. What World are you from?"

I pause to think for a sec. "…Twilight Town, Xigbar."

He crosses his arms and sighs. "A'ight. I'll open a portal for us. It'll take us there. We won't have very long, so take only what's necessary."

I nod, and he summons a portal, pushing me through, along with himself. The entryway seals shut. Once we arrive, I lead the way to what is now my old home. It is a one bedroom, one bathroom, one everything else apartment. Small. I open the door and head straight for my room. I grab my wallet, sticking it into my back pocket. Xigbar finds me a suitcase, and drops it beside me, before helping me pack. I pack the usual… Five pairs of silk boxers ('coz I love silk), about nine shirts, five pairs of jeans, some socks, a couple of undershirts, and my black high-topped Converse.

I find myself a small box, and start filling it up as well. The contents? Oh, nothing out of the ordinary... Just my hair supplies such as shampoo, conditioner, hairspray, hair gel, a brush and a comb; my eyeliner, a few necklaces, rings; some of my favorite video games and systems; fish netted-and otherwise-sleeves; and of course, condoms. He watches as I pack certain items.

_{Condoms? I hope he knows we ain't got any chicks in the Organization... Or could he, by chance, be gay? Hmm….} _

I also manage to fit a few more items in, such as a razor (yes, I shave), some Sharpies, my big stuffed winter Dalmatian (I use it as a pillow substitute.), and a few pictures. (Well, actually, the Dalmatian won't fit in the box. But still.) I close the box and put it by the suitcase. I walk over to the corner of my room, by my bed, and grab my beloved Sitar, strapping it against my back and grab my box, turning to Xigbar with a sad smile.

"You ready Demyx?" he asks me, picking up my suitcase.

I nod. "Yeah… Thanks for the help…"

He sighs and wraps an arm around my neck, his face awfully close to mine. "Aw, c'mon Dem. Cheer up a bit. You'll grow to love the castle and most of its members. Trust me."

"I know, but still…"

He pulls away, summoning another portal. We proceed through, and arrive in front of my new room in Castle Oblivion.


	3. Settling In

**Chapter Two – Settling In**

I look down the hall, studying the doors. Xigbar places a hand on my shoulder, and looks to me, turning the knob on the door, and pushes it open. I glance up at him, and then enter my room in awe. "Holy shit! It's HUGE!" I place my box down on the floor and remove my Sitar, gently setting it against the wall before darting to the bed, plopping down, looking up at the ceiling, "IM HAPPY" stamped on my forehead.

Xigbar chuckles, setting the suitcase by my bed and moving my box over there as well. "Well," he starts, sitting on the edge of the bed with me, "it sure as hell ain't no apartment, kid."

"Tell me about it!"

He smiles at me gently, lying down beside me. I gaze at him with an even bigger smile.

"Hey Dem… you gonna think about paintin' this place another color? With white bein' the Castle's main color, our rooms are the only thing Xemnas'll let us customize."

"Hmmmn…. Sounds fun. But I get to choose the color, 'kay?" I giggle.

"Alright. I can summon up some Dragoons and Snipers for us… and get them to do the job."

"Dragoons and Snipers…?"

"Yeah. My underlings. I'm sure Xemnas has told you about them, yeah?"

"Oh. Yeah. And that… certain members have special underlings along with the usual Dusks and such, right?"

"Aye. And I'm one of those lucky ones. As are you."

"Me?"

"Aye. He told me about you before you came. I know a lot about you already. That's why I sat atop the Castle, waiting for your arrival. He told me to help you get settled in, nice an' comfy. Anyways, your custom underling is called a Dancer."

"Oooh…. Like a pole dancer?" I mentally giggle with delight at the thought.

". . . No. Anyways… What color you want yer room to be?"

"...Oh…. Uhm… I was thinking about a burgundy color, maybe? I think it's pretty and somewhat resembles deep passion."

"… Uhm…. 'Kay. No need to go into detail. But I'll get working on it later. Too lazy to go pickin' out paints. I would have to trouble myself to do it. I'll prolly just get Xaldin to go by and pick some up next time he goes shoppin'. Which will most likely be within a few days' time, yeah?"

"Oh… That's fine." I roll over facing him with a smile. "Thanks."

_{Heh… Anything for a sexy uke…} _"No prob, kid."

Xigbar looks to the alarm clock sitting on the night stand beside the headboard of my bed, mentally taking note of the time, then sits up. "Well…It's getting late, Demyx. You should prolly get some rest. I'm sure it's been a long day for you."

My excitement fades into a longing frown. I sit up beside him, leaning on his shoulder. "Must I sleep alone…?"

Xigbar's trying his very best to hide his smile, and all that's noticeable is a slight grin, not that anybody's looking. "Uhm… Yes, but…I suppose I could make arrangements to stay with you for tonight…"

My face lights up. "Like a sleepover!"

"… I guess you could put it that way."

I smile a grand smile, enclosing the elder male in a tight, yet gentle hug. "Thanks, Xiggy."

_{Uhm… Xiggy…? Heh… Tha's cute comin' from __**you**__…I'd prolly beat the shit out of anyone else who called me that, though…}_

Xigbar returns the hug with a light blush. We stay in that tight embrace for a moment or two before Xigbar lets go and starts to get up.

"Okay, kid. I'll be back in a few minutes. You can go ahead and start putting your things away. I've got to talk to Xemnas real quick—gotta tell him you're gettin' settled in and stuff… and that you're okay an' that the others didn't maul you fer bein' the new guy... an' stuff."

I nod, and he exits the room, closing the door behind him. And I do as he says—I start unpacking. I start with the suitcase, putting my clothes in the large oak dresser, standing about half my height, with a vanity mirror (only without the lights), and has four drawers, two per row, with two rows, with a smaller top row above them, with three smaller drawers. I put my shirts and tank tops in one of the bigger top drawers, my jeans in the one below it, and my boxers and socks are together in one of the uppermost small drawers. The other five are empty, and will most likely remain that way until I decide to put something in them. Xigbar returns before I can manage to open the box, though. But I did take my time…

I get up to put my suitcase away into the closet, and then greet Xigbar again with a smile, in which he returns.

"How'd it go?" I ask him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smiles. "It went good. He did say, though, to stay with you for a while, so you can become acquainted with everyone without being raped by them first."

My eyes widen. "W-what?"

He sighs, and pries me off of him, gripping my shoulders, looking me in my eyes.

"I think now's the best time to tell you…Kid, everyone in this Castle… We're about as straight as a circle has flat sides."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Xigbar sighs. "We're gay. All of us. I haven't heard anything about you from Zexion though… He's our bookworm, and keeps records on everyone in the Castle on-file."

I don't exactly know how to respond to that…But… As for myself… "I…would suppose I am…"

He looks at me, a little confused. "…You _suppose_?"

I blush lightly. "W-well… yeah, 'coz…. I've never really stopped to think, 'Am I gay? Am I straight?' Yanno?"

He removes his hands from my shoulders. "… Oh. Well… I could test you on that…"

I stare at him blankly. "How so?"

He smirks. "That depends. How willing are you?"

"How willing am I? To do what?"

His smirk remains on his face, widening. "To have sex with me."

I go completely red in the face, my 'non-existent' heart pounding in my chest. I'm afraid I'm at a loss for words at this point.

Xigbar laughs, pulling me close, "So… How willing **are** you, Nocturne?" His voice becomes rough, almost like a low growl.

I'm shaking, but I don't know why… It feels like I'm under a lot of pressure, but I know that I'm not… I swallow my pride and can get ready to say good-bye to my virginity. I cease my shaking and replace it with a smirk of my own. "I'm willing."

Xigbar pulls away. "Heheh… Kid… As much as I want to… I'm afraid I can't."

My somewhat horny expression fades, only to be replaced by disappointment. "…Why not?"

The elder male kisses me on the cheek. "Reasons."

I look down at my feet. "Such as…?"

Xigbar sighs. "For one, Xemnas says I can't steal yer virginity. And besides-,"

I shove him back and interrupt him, my face red as hell. "How did you know about that?"

"Nngh… Xemnas told me… Because Zexion told him…"

I'm enraged and embarrassed because he knows… I plop down on my bed, face shoved into my pillow.

He sighs, and comes over to comfort me. "Kid…"

My words are muffled, yet still understandable, "I'm not a kid…."

"Fine. But… he said that it's necessary to have told me. 'Coz if he didn't, you'd prob'ly be gettin' yerself into a whole messa trouble. Then I'd prob'ly be held accountable for it."

He begins to stroke my hair, which is totally relaxing. I start to sit up, and lean against him. He wraps his arm around my neck, and lightly kisses the top of my head.

"Well, I guess we best be gettin' ta bed. We can do introductions in the morning or something."

I nod, and he pulls the both of us backwards onto the bed. I curl up close to him, not even caring about the covers. I'm well-dressed anyways, plus an additional bonus of having his body warmth. He strokes my hair until I fall asleep, and he follows shortly after, arms wrapped around me.

-THE FOLLOWING MORNING-

I wake up to find myself curled up in Xigbar's chest, with his body enclosing mine like a bicycle chain and lock, preventing me from leaving. I nuzzle his chest, trying to awaken the old grizzly, but the only response I get from him is a subconscious giggle.

"Xiggy…"

He groans, slowly but surely waking up, his single golden eye looking down at me then around the room. His arms' and legs' grip on me loosen and return to their owner as he stretches with a yawn. I giggle, stretching as well. He pops his neck, then his knuckles.

"Helps me wake up," Xigbar explains after he saw my… disgusted face. "Nngh… So how'd you sleep…?"

"Pretty good I guess… For being in a new place and all… Thanks to you." I smile gently.

He smiles back and blushes a bit. "Yeah? That's prob'ly the best I've slept in a while…"

I giggle, "I could tell!"

"… Oops. Sorry 'bout that… I… That doesn't like, ever happen… anymore… since I was about eighteen… … … …? " He holds an embarrassed expression, but does glance over to me.

I can't help but laugh. "I-it's fine!" I hug him, nuzzling his chest. He pats my back, grinning.

"Hey… Wanna go down and get some breakfast?"

I nod. I love to eat, honestly. But then again, who doesn't~? Anyways, we get up, and he leads me downstairs, his arm around my shoulders. As we saunter down the stairway, he gives me descriptions on the whereabouts of different rooms in the Castle, such as the library, den, kitchen, courtyard, and training grounds. We soon reach the dining area, which is within the kitchen setup. Immediately, I become uneasy; I'm no extrovert around people I don't know… And right now, there are a whole lot of them! Xigbar just acts like it's nothing, making it look like he got the chance to bang me last night or something, and wanting the whole rest of the Castle to know about it.

I try my best to avoid eye contact with anyone and everyone… Xigbar leaves me to greet our Superior, Xemnas, so I'm left alone, leaning against the archway, staring down at the floor. Just about everyone's attention is directed at Xigbar by this point, so…

One male, about my age and height with long spiked red hair, glances over to me before rising from his seat at the table and heading my way. I try to keep my eyes to the floor, though, hoping that he might just avoid me. Unfortunately, he doesn't. He lays his hand on my shoulder, which forces me to look up at him.

His eyes are a shining emerald green, and he wears eyeliner, as I can see, and he has… what, to me, look like… tattooed markings below his eyes… His other features look quite gentle (and feminine!), and he's just incredibly gorgeous.

"Hey there. You must be our new Number Nine. I'm Axel, one rank above you."

I try not to stare too long, and force some words out of my mouth, "Y-yeah… I'm Demyx…"

"Heh… I see you've already met Xigbar. How was he?"

I look at the redhead with confusion. "What do you mean?"

He looks back at me, *almost* seriously. "Didn't he fuck you up last night?"

I turn about as red as the guy's hair. "N-no! What makes you say that?"

"Oh, I just figured. You've only just met the guy. I've- … … … I shouldn't get into detail. He's a good guy and all, but still. He's rough, if you know what I mean. So do be careful." He looks me over, then smiles.

I nod, "Okay…"

"We should hang out more from now on, yeah? 'Coz you're cute. My room is the one directly in front of yours. Feel free to drop by at anytime."

Axel winks at me before turning to check behind him, and I'm blushing like crazy. Everyone's exactly where they were three minutes ago. 'Cept Xigbar. He took a seat beside some guy with dreadlocks, sideburns, and really cool-looking eyebrows. Axel then turns back to me, gripping my hair from the back, and pushes our lips together. I'm overcome with mixed feelings, so I kind of just sit there, taking it. Apparently he notices my lack of experience and stops, and he parts with a smile.

"I see." He silently laughs to himself, and pulls me into a hug. "It's alright," he whispers. "to be inexperienced. You a virgin?"

I blush, tears welling up in my eyes. "…Does everyone know about that?"

Axel shrugs. "I dunno. I just took a guess. Why?"

I bury my face into his neck. "Xigbar, Xemnas, and some Zexion guy apparently know, and knew, before I arrived…"

Axel sighs, holding me tight. "Zexion's the little short guy with the bangs sitting at the table beside the really tall guy, Lexaeus. Zexion keeps dirt on everybody in the Organization. He tells Xemnas everything he needs to know about every member before they even become a Nobody. Xemnas assigns us all missions, all on different worlds, all for different reasons. About three or four of us will be sent to search for a pure-hearted being, and that being will be tracked to get information on. After enough information is collected, they will be found by Xemnas, and then killed shortly after, becoming one of us."

I close my eyes in displeasure, saddened by the history of us Nobodies. "And this happened to all of us…?"

Axel pushes me away gently. "All but the Original Six. Has Xemnas told you about them?"

"No…"

"The Original Six consist of the first six members—the founders of Organization XIII. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, and Zexion."

I open my eyes and pull away, looking at him. "…Xigbar…?"

Axel nods, with a slight grin. "Xemnas _has _told you of how the Organization came to be, yes?"

"…Yes. With the 'tragic incident' that happened in Ansem's Lab a few years back? Yes. I have."

Axel nods again, turning back around to see Xigbar getting up and heading our way. "Ugh."

I look past Axel to see Xigbar's return, and smile.

"Hey Ax, I didn't happen to see you kissin' on my Demyx did I?"

Axel smirks, pulling me in front of him. "This one? I dunno… What do **you** think?"

Xigbar shakes his head with a smirk as well. "That's a tough one. In my old age, and having only one eye, it's getting pretty hard to believe half of what I see."

The redhead spins me around until I'm facing him, holds me tight against his body, and gives me a light kiss. He looks up at the elder male afterwards, with an expression that holds tormenting pleasure. "I hear it's hands-off for you, Xiggs. Too bad. He's got really soft lips, yanno."

Xigbar clenches his fists and grits his teeth. "Go get laid, you bastard."

"Heh. Maybe I will. But with someone **you** won't," Axel sneers. "C'mon Dem. Let's go to my room."

I groan. I'm still so hungry! "No! … … …" I free myself from Axel's grip and cling to Xigbar, who is astonished by my reaction.

Axel can only laugh. "I'm only kidding. I just wanted to see Xigbar's reaction. No need to get your panties in a knot."

Xigbar holds me close, and begins to stroke my hair. "You have breakfast yet kid?"

"No…"

"Then le's go." He begins to pull me away, seating me at the bar, leaving Axel with nothing to do but pout.

I remain seated, keeping my eyes focused on Xigbar, and away from the others, knowing that I'm attracting eyes.

He sighs, opening the pantry. "So what'll it be, kid?"

I shrug. "Whatever you feel like making. Or not making. Anything that's edible…"

"Alrighty then. I'mma snag you one of Zexion's Poptarts then, 'kay?"

I nod with delight, and he tosses me a pack of strawberry Poptarts. Axel also manages to take a seat beside me, while Xigbar rummages around for whatever he's "in the mood for". I open the silvery plastic, and begin eating. Axel smiles at me, leaning on my shoulder. …He smells nice…kinda like a cross between the Axe cologne and cinnamon.

By the time Xigbar manages to find something to eat, I'm already done. He notices, but only sighs and resumes serving his breakfast—chocolate cake. Yum.

I shrug Axel off of me, letting Xigbar take his place. A few minutes afterwards, four members dismiss from the table, leaving the other two—the hairy muscular guy with the dreads and the really cool eyebrows, and the short guy with the bangs; Zexion was it?—to clean up. Axel hugs both Xigbar and me before heading up to his room. Xigbar finishes (he got a big piece), and helps clean up, leaving me to sit and watch.

Zexion keeps looking over at me, one eye hidden beneath the long slate-gray bangs covering a portion of his face, the other a crystal blue color. After taking several dishes over to the sink, he begins loading them into the dishwasher (it's pretty big, too!). Xigbar goes over and drops off a load of plates and silverware, and whispers something in his ear, then pulls away, returning to me.

I look up at him, wearing a curious expression.

He wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses my forehead. "Hey, kid. I need to introduce you to a very important member in the Organization." Zexion trails on over, dishes put on hold.

"Demyx, this is Zexion, our Number Six." He removes his arms, and backs up, Zexion drawing closer.

The shorter male with the bangs stands in front of me, arms crossed. "Hello." His face remains expressionless, blank. _{Hmmmn…. Just as I'd thought.}_

I forge a smile, nervous. "Hi."

"Zexion is the know-it-all around here. Spends most of his time in the library. He's one of the two cooks here, too. He's amazing." Xigbar smiles, hands on hips, knowing he'd gotten his point across.

Zexion almost shows a grin. "I like to bake. But I help in the Noon and Evening shifts. Everything else is done on my own time." He does the cool flippy thing with his hair. It's sexy. I like how he has it short in the back with really long bangs. He's really quite cute…

I grin, more confident in my speech. "That's cool. …Wait, 'one of the two'? Who's the other?"

"Xaldin. Big hairy muscular guy with dreadlocks. Number Three. Whirlwind Lancer. You saw him earlier, kid."

"...Oh. Okay." I stroke my fluffy mullhawk. I need to re-gel it... *sigh*

Zexion looks at me as I run my fingers through the front of my mullhawk. "Unique hairstyle."

I look up at him a light blush and a smile. "Um... Thanks."

His mouth kinda twitches—almost like he's about to form a smile. _{He's something, that's for sure. Not bad. I wouldn't mind spending a little more time with him, actually.}_

Xigbar begins to clean up our breakfast mess, crumbs and all.

Zexion runs his fingers through his bangs. "Would you like to join me in the Library tomorrow morning, Demyx? There's much to be discussed."

I nod with a grin. "Sounds great! But... I uh...," I rub the back of my head. "I might need you to escort me there... Eheheh... I have a tendency to forget..."

He sighs with a nod. "Okay. I'll come to retrieve you at about eight then, okay?"

I nod again. "Yeah. Thanks." I smile.

Xigbar apparently missed this conversation, because he joins in at the last minute, confused. "...What'd I miss...?"

I shake my head, grinning. "Nothing much. I'm uh... gonna be away for awhile tomorrow morning, though."

"...When and where to?"

"...Eight-ish, the Library."

He sighs with a nod. "Okay." He comes over to me and gives me a passionate hug, and purrs into my ear, "Can I keep you company tonight again, Demyx? I don't have any other plans for tonight, sooo..."

I giggle. "We'll see."

I pull away from him, giving the elder male a gentle kiss on his scarred cheek, then turn around to see Zexion returning to the dishes he started on several minutes ago. Xigbar wraps his arms around my waist, bringing my backside and his half-hard front together. I blush. He rests his chin on my shoulder and sighs with a grin.

"We should totally hit it up at my place tonight...," he coos into my ear like a drunk.

I can't help but to go red. Screw going green! I remain silent... and still... His hands manage to wander their way over to my crotch, dancing in victory before going further—under the denim and silk. I gasp, and cover my mouth, and I look like a damned chili pepper.

He notices my reaction and smirks. "You're quite sensitive, aren't you? You're getting really hard." It's true.

My breathing is becoming really extended, but he removes his hands (which allows me to sigh in relief), only to be dragged over to the table. Xigbar drags out a chair, and sits down, pulling me with him.

"Straddle me," he commands.

My "non-existent" heart skips a beat or two. I don't know what to think or do... But I end up listening to his command, like an obedient dog to its master.

He smirks again, grabbing my hips. "Good boy."

My chili-peppered blush returns, and oh fucking gods, I hope nobody else is watching. Especially not Zexion. Oh my fucking god.

Geez, Xigbar's acting like he's jacked up on ecstasy or something! Hmmmn... I've been forced to straddle him, on a chair, in the kitchen, in range of Zexion. We've both got boners, I'm too nervous to say anything, and I'm a motherfucking chili pepper.

"Rock yer hips..."

I mentally sigh, being That Obedient Dog again. I start slow, trying to please him. I have very mixed feelings about my actions, but go with it anyway... for the kicks.

"F-uuuuuuuuuuuuck...," he moans softly, his grip on my hips tightening, resting his head against the back of the chair.

I grit my teeth in pain, his fingernails digging sharply into my skin. "Xigbar...," I say to myself quietly...

Zexion looks over to us, walking away from those just-finished dishes. He notices what's going on, and can somehow manage to see the pain I'm in... Or more so sense it. His eyes widen, then he lowers his eyebrows in anger. "XIGBAR!"

I jump, as does Xigbar. He immediately releases his grip on me, and I slide out of his lap and take a few steps back. My eyes begin to water—from humiliation, and pain, and not having the balls to defend myself from what would have eventually become rape.

"You know Xemnas told you that you can't do anything like that to him! What the hell's wrong with you? Do I need to tell the Superior about your actions again?" Zexion keeps going on and on and on. Xigbar just sits and takes it, high as hell. Surprisingly, though, he listened to every bit of it.

"Yeah, yeah... I hear ya, Zex." The elder man closes his eye and sighs.

Zexion turns to me with his blank expression, although it seems to radiate pity. "I'm sorry for his actions towards you, Demyx."

My blush has disappeared by now, and I nod. "Y-yeah..."

He sighs. "Xigbar, I need to talk with you. Alone."

The man nods and gets up. Zexion guides him over to the sink, and I wait. I seat myself in Xigbar's chair. It's warm.

"What's up," Xigbar says, his mind in a haze.

The shorter male crosses his arms. "What's with you? You're never like this. A partial cause to this is Demyx, but other than that, you are to blame. Have you been taking anything?"

"... ... ... Ecstasy."

Zexion sighs. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"... I just bought some the other day... And I wanted to try it out. ..."

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"The pills."

"... ... ... Beside my bed...," Xigbar lets out with a sigh.

Zexion disappears in the blink of an eye, and returns just as fast with the bottle of ecstasy in one hand, his Lexicon in the other. He opens the thick book and the bottle begins to glow with a dark aura. It then vanishes into oblivion, never to be seen again.

"There. It's safe and sound in Oblivion. I'd like to see you get a hold of it now."

Xigbar begins to pout. "Hey man, tha's not cool."

"I don't care." Zexion then walks away with nothing more to say.

Xigbar sighs, gets up, and returns to me. The effects of the stimulant are beginning to wear off.

I look up at him with a somewhat worried expression. I keep my mouth shut for now. He takes a seat next to me and sits down, propping his arms on his knees, his forehead in his hands.

"... ... ..."

I just look over at him with no emotion, get up, then walk away. I trail up to my room with endless thoughts before entering my empty room and climb onto my bed, sliding under the covers. I close my eyes, and let my thoughts find peace as I make my way to subconsciousness.


	4. And It Only Gets Better From There

**And It Only Gets Better From There—Chapter Three**

I awaken later that afternoon to a loud rapping on my door. I stir a bit before opening my eyes and get up to greet the redhead before me. I yawn and lean against the doorframe with a smile. "...Hey."

He returns the smile, placing his hands on his hips. "Hiya. I just wanted to see what you were up to..."

"... I was sleeping...," I mumble softly.

"... Oh... Uhm... I'm sorry... Well, now that you're up, wanna hit it up at my room?"

I sigh with a blush. "...Fine."

His mouth forms a wide smirk. "Heh... Awesome." He takes my hand and pulls me from the doorway, and closes my door before leading me into his room. It's painted a dark red, with black carpeting; his bed sheets are a red-colored silk, as are the pillow cases; he has a large oak dresser with a bunch of stuff scattered on top; and the walls are covered in posters. There are also a few magazines next to the nightstand where his lamp and alarm clock lie.

Axel closes and locks the door behind him, then strolls over to the bed and sits down, patting a spot beside him signaling me over. I take the spot beside him and he wraps his arms around my shoulders with a menacing yet gentle smile. Our eyes meet and our lips come together, warmth surging throughout my body. His kiss almost burns. His hands caress my body as our tongues meander.

Axel begins to apply force, pushing me backwards onto his bed. We part for air momentarily, but he wastes no time. He starts fiddling with my pants' zipper then tugs my jeans on down. I don't stop him, either. We've only just met, I know, but I think he's hot ... and to be honest, I really wanna lose my virginity. It's been a long nineteen years.

"Sexy boxers," Axel mutters. "Silk turns me on, yanno."

I giggle with a gentle blush and moan lightly as he runs his warm hand over the thin material up my leg, slipping it under and up to my crotch, which sends a cold shiver down my spine.

"Heh... Love that ya shave, too. That's hot. Not a lot of guys do... Kinda gags me. But not entirely a turn-off. It's just... distracting. The wires, I mean."

Axel straddles me, his hand still wandering. "You seem tense."

"...This is my first time, dumbass. You know that."

"Well, yeah. I do. But even so, you need to relax," he leans down beside my face, his breath hot on my ear, "You can get an erection much easier that way. But as I can tell already, it doesn't take much..." His mouth forms a vile smirk, and kisses my cheek gently before retracting. "...to turn you on."

"Nngh..." I'm hurting. He touched me just once, and I'm hurting. He can tell. I can see it in his eyes. Those Emerald Eyes. He knows.

He stops rubbing my thigh, and the hand returns to its owner. "Want some help, Dem? I'd be more than happy to."

I nod with a sigh of defeat. "...Yes... But please go easy on me..."

He smiles considerately and kisses my forehead. "Don't worry about a thing, Demyx. I'll be sure to take good care of you."

I try to relax for what's to come. "I'm trusting you."

"Heh."

[[A/N:: Axel had other plans at first, but took into consideration that he should make it more pleasurable for Demyx rather than himself—for the purpose of having Dem come back for more.]]

Axel moved his hands to the waistband of my boxers, slipped his fingers under the wide elastic band, then gently (and slowly) slid them down and off of my legs. His former smirk returns as he takes sight of my ever growing erection.

I turn magenta and try to avert my gaze.

"...Should I skip the foreplay...?" he asks me before proceeding with his task.

"...Please do..."

Axel nods and hunches over to where his lips meet the head of my penis. His lips curl, a devious smile painted upon his face. He licks the tip a couple of times before taking me whole, his head bobbing at a slow constant rhythm, sucking gently. Not something you'd expect from a guy like him.

I turn incredibly red, looking at him innocently. I reach out and stroke his hair as I close my eyes and try my best to relax as he told me to do earlier. He looks up at me with Those Emerald Eyes without stopping, his pupils smiling. I figure... that I could at least try to strike up some small-talk to break the awkward, whet silence.

"Nnn... You go to school...?"

Axel stops, removing his mouth from my hard-on, and laughs. "Demyx, I'm twenty-one."

My eyes widen with not fear, but quite a bit of shock.

"And besides," he continues, "I dropped out my junior year. Shit happened. I couldn't keep up my grades, my 'rents were getting pissed, and I couldn't hold onto a job for more than two weeks, which led to my roommate getting pissed at me for not being able to help pay the rent. But Sora was one to talk. He couldn't even go through a job interview without screwing up. Or if he did, he couldn't hold one for more than three days. His grandma sent him money, though, to cover our rent. It wasn't much anyway—we just lived in a small apartment is all."

Sora... Sora... Sora... Why does that name seem so familiar?

I become enveloped in thought. All that is heard is a faint _"And you?"_, but is not well perceived.

"...Demyx?"

I come back into reality. "Hmn?"

"Demyx, where'd you go? You totally zoned out on me, didn't you? _–sigh- _I asked about yourself. You still go, though, don't you?"

I nod. "Yeah... I'm a Junior now, nineteen. Got held back a year and have a late birthday. You... seem a lot younger than you are!" I exclaim.

Axel chuckles, a smile coming back. He's got nice teeth. And he smiles a lot, too, I've noticed. Heh.

"So I've been told! I get a lot of 'seventeen' and 'eighteen' comments." He begins to pump with his hand now, earning a light gasp from me. "So, how are your grades?"

"Nngh... My grades... are getting better... I… ngh, failed Gym last semester... ngh... but I made it up this time, so I got my other half credit…nngh…"

Axel smirks. "I did the same when I went. I failed Gym 'coz I refused to work up a sweat. I was—and still am—terribly lazy. Didn't dress out, didn't participate, just hung out with my gang and skipped class to smoke some cigs with 'em. But I did, however, play a bit of basketball in the main gym's court. We skipped to go up to the Recreational Center to skate, to smoke, to play, to do lots of stuff. Heh. It was fun as hell. But the fun could only last for so long... We eventually got caught, my friends got sent off to juvee, and my mom was put in jail. She hated me anyways. And my dad was a drunk and got killed in a car wreck—drove off a cliff. It's not like I cared—I hated the bastard. He acted like I never existed. But so did my mom. I had to feed myself, steal their munny, and a lot of other stuff. My life sucked. But ever since dying and becoming a Nobody and joining the Organization, things have been looking up for me. And the missions aren't too bad, either. Gives you something to do once in a while, yanno?"

All I can do is stare in awe. He's had such a terrible life... Nobody ever thinks about the adolescent time period of their friends... or of anybody, really. Just about who they are now and how they behave...

"I'm... so sorry Axel..."

He regains a smile and begins to gently stroke again. "It's nothing. But it feels good to finally tell someone. The only people I've ever told... were the ones I hung out with at school—the ones who got sent to juvee."

"Heh... I'm that special, huh?"

"Yep."

"Nnnnnnnn..."

"Heh."

"A-aah..."

"What's up, Dem? If ya can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen," Axel says deviously.

I can't hold back any longer... I... I'm... "_I'm coming!_" I practically scream out to him as I release into his palm; hot, white, sticky fluid splattering onto his hand and both our shirts. I lie there and pant, Axel's devious smirk turning into a gentle smile.

"Feel better?"

I close my eyes and nod. "Y-yeah..."

Axel chuckles. "Good, good." He then removes his hand from my nether regions, licking the side of his hand with satisfaction. "Mmmmn. Yours is sweet."

I can only sit there and blush. "S-...sorry about... the mess...," I apologize between breaths of air.

Axel chuckles again, teasing my hair. "Don't worry about it, Dem."

I nod, breathing steadily again.

"...Um, you okay? Did it really take that much out of you?"

I nod again. "Nnn..." I'm used to jerking off, yes, I do it more often times than none. But I'm just absolutely not used to the touch of someone else's hands... warm caressing hands... It just made me all the more hard... Kind of like how you can try to tickle yourself but it won't tickle like if your best friend or somebody else did it to you, yanno? There's a distinct difference. To me, anyway.

"Well, you can rest here if you want, but I'd recommend changing your shirt before going anywhere. You can borrow one of mine."

I nod, and accept both offers. He goes to his dresser and pulls out a form-fitting black tee, and tosses it to me. I catch it, and take my own shirt off before pulling his on. It smells like him. It smells like a combination of cinnamon, charcoal, and AXE. It smells good. I simply smile and tell him thanks before drifting off to sleep in his bed, my face nuzzled into one of his pillows. It smells like him, too. The redhead changes his shirt as well, and tosses his soiled one into a pile with the rest of his dirty garments before following in after me, drifting off not too far behind, a satisfied look lingering on his face.


	5. The Library's Secret

**Chapter Four—The Library's Secret**

I had fallen asleep after breakfast earlier this morning, only to be rudely awakened by Axel some time later... It was about four in the afternoon then. We were supposed to have sex, but only ended up with me getting some combination of a blowjob and a handjob. Thus, I still remain a virgin. It wiped me out so badly that I had to go down for another nap, but this time I slept in Axel's room-_with_ Axel. None of this was intentional by me, but it just kinda happened, I guess.

I wake up some time later... it's already almost nine o' clock (evening). Axel has already left... he's nowhere in sight. I do, however, find a note that he'd written lying beside me, on the nightstand. I sit up and stretch with a yawn before picking it up:

"_I got called away on a mission by __Mansex _

_the superior. Don't know when I'll be back. _

_I got assigned to Twilight Town._

_7:46pm -Axel__"_

I sigh and get up, re-dressing. Afterwards, I make his bed, and flip the note over to reveal blankness. I grab the pencil he used, and write back on it:

"_Alright. Thanks for letting me know. I had fun._

_ 9:01pm -Demyx__"_

I read it over again and set it down, satisfied, before starting out the door and down the hallway. What should I do now? There's no telling who's awake and who's asleep, and I certainly can't go back to bed now, after doing all of that sleeping! Great... Now I'm gonna have to be bored. –_sigh_—

I wander around the castle until my feet grow sore, trying to kill some time. Only an hour has passed, if even. I have somehow managed to get all the way up to the roof. I make my way to a door, which opens to a limited amount of space around one of the cones that top the castle. It is fenced in, but only by hip-high wrought iron bars. The part of the rooftop that I'm actually on is fairly big, and right before the fencing is a ledge, no more than three feet out. Surprisingly enough, I'm not alone. A dark figure hides in the shadows, and looks at me as I open the door. As soon as my eyes meet its dark form, it stands up and reveals itself. It's Zexion.

"...What are you doing here?" he asks me, a little anxious.

"...I could ask you the same."

He sighs, and sits back down, his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around—the same position he was in right as I walked through the door. "I come out here all the time. There's nothing better to do..."

I feel pity for him, knowing something is clearly bothering him, as it appears he comes out here out of depression, maybe? I carefully walk over to him and sit in the same position. "What's bothering you?"

He looks away with a small sigh. "Nothing. This is just habitual. Nothing more, nothing less."

I frown and look out into the night sky. Just habitual, huh? I don't think I'll be able to coax him into telling me, either... Maybe he's just lonely? But if I asked him that... who knows.

He looks at me for a moment, before staring down at his feet. A gentle breeze blows.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask him, quite concerned. It gets very chilly out here at night, especially, and if he keeps this up...

"Why do you ask?"

"If you keep this up for much longer, you're bound to catch cold sooner or later."

"...Who cares? It's not like—"

I cut him off mid-sentence, "I care, Zexion. And I'm cold, too."

He balls up his fists and grits his teeth. _{I don't know what to say, feel, __**or**__ do!} _

I sigh and look at him apprehensively, then wrap my arms around him and pull him into my chest. He is taken by surprise at this, and remains motionless. _{H-he's... so __**warm**__... I...} _The elder Nobody gives in, and lets go of his own body, wrapping it around mine. I smile.

"We're not supposed to have hearts... yet I can feel yours beat..." Zexion mutters.

"We're not supposed to be able to feel, either, but you and I show plenty of emotion," I reply.

"Emotions don't come from the heart... But from a part of the brain..."

"I believe that more than anything."

"Let's go in."

"Let's."

We almost held hands on the way to his room, but he told me he'd rather play it safe in case one of the other members walked past. We walked the entire way and finally reached his room, which is painted a dark royal purple/blue mix, and is lined with a few book cases, with several small stacks of books in various places about the room. His bed is king-sized, and has a thick, heavy purple and black plaid cotton-stuffed satin comforter that matches the walls. His pillows are the same. The carpeting is black, and he has a few very expensive-looking elegant paintings hung up in silver frames. His room is bigger than mine or Axel's, but I guess that would be because he's one of the Original Six.

"Please excuse the mess... I had to organize these books before I could do anything with them... I've organized them by Author and Genre, which is very important for when I go to return them tomorrow."

I nod, acknowledging his hard work and time spent on such a task. "I understand."

He begins to carefully align his books up against the wall. "This is always such a task...," he mumbles to himself.

I walk over to his bed and sit down casually. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"No." He stands after saying this, clearly finished, the result being a neat row of seven short stacks of books lined against the wall. He walks over to the bed and sits beside me. "You're the only one who believes me."

I give him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"My philosophy about emotions not coming from the heart and such. Xemnas and the others refuse to believe me, and tell me I'm working too hard and that I'm so full of shit."

I close my eyes and let out a gentle sigh, placing my hand on top of his. "I'm sorry..."

"...You show more emotion than anyone... and on top of that, you have a heartbeat. If Xemnas, or especially Vexen were to find out... you'd have many tests run on you, and most likely, an autopsy. So please be careful... I wanted to tell you all of this tomorrow, but... it seems that fate brought us together sooner than I had planned."

I've now become scared. My existence is now at risk. I feel hot saline collect in my eyes and a tear roll down my cheek. I honestly didn't mean for that to happen, either.

Zexion lifts his free hand and puts it to my face, wiping the wet trail. "I'm sorry, Demyx, I didn't mean to make you cry... Look, don't worry about it, okay? Just make sure you don't come into contact with Vexen. I'm sure Xemnas won't do anything anywhere near as harsh as Vexen would. No, what would guarantee your safety would be to make sure you have the berserker on your side... I don't think Xemnas would do anything that Saïx wouldn't like. Xemnas is hiding the fact that he knows I'm right. He and Saïx know that I'm right—we don't have hearts, no, but we can still feel... Our Superior has fallen for the berserker and vice versa. If you could find a way to befriend him somehow... No. That's too dangerous. Sorry I mentioned it."

"Zexion..." ...I was left speechless. The Cloaked Schemer cares so much about a matter so small... cares so much about _me_... But wait... _**befriend**_ the berserker...? That just might be doable... I can sense something different about Saïx whenever I see him... I guess it's just his aura or something, but...

Zexion sighs and pulls me into his chest. I wrap my whole being around his and hold him tight. I refuse to let him go. He holds me the same. "There's no more need for words," he tells me reassuringly. I can only nod, and nothing else was to be spoken for a long time. Speaking of time (figuratively, of course), a lot of it has passed since I woke up in Axel's room. It's about midnight now, and both me and Zexion are curled up together, awake, but our faces are just an inch apart. We haven't kissed, no, but neither of us want to take things too quick. We've been lying like this for about half an hour, doing absolutely nothing more than breathing. He knows for certain now that I'm not going anywhere, and I know for certain now that he's not going anywhere, either—that we're safe in each other's arms. I can't say that I'm in love with him, and I'm sure he can't say it about me, either, but it provides a sense of security between us... I believe the start of a new friendship has just begun.

Before I arrived here at the Castle, Xemnas had come to my house in Twilight Town and gave me a letter containing a brief summary on everyone in the Organization and a top-down view map of the Castle to show where everything is, including my room. When I looked over the summary, it read:

"_ I. Xemnas-Superior. Pompous, supercilious, callous, overman._

_ II. Xigbar-Freeshooter. Cunning, callous, obstinate, ill-mannered._

_III. Xaldin-Whirlwind Lancer. Refined, chef, erudite, sensible._

_ IV. Vexen-Chilly Academic. Impractical, disrespected, technologist, fiasco._

_ V. Lexaeus-Silent Hero. Bold, robust, hardy, laid-back._

_ VI. Zexion-Cloaked Schemer. Erudite, illusive, chef, reclusive/cold._

_ VII. Saïx-Lunar Diviner. Callous, dutiful, savage, berserk._

_ VIII. Axel-Flurry of the Dancing Flames. Madcap, obstinate, ill-mannered, unruly/rebellious._

_ IX. Demyx-Melodious Nocturne. You. Fair-mannered, hyper, obedient, benevolent. _"

I go over this note repeatedly in my head, thinking about what it said about Zexion. Reclusive/cold... He may be reclusive, but I wouldn't think that is because he wants it to be like that. As for him being cold? I think not. He has a side of him that has not yet been awakened. He is not cold, he is fairly affable. From my eyes, anyway. We seem to be the opposites that attract... both in rank number and personality. Gender is no hindrance. I can't call myself straight anymore, I never have liked calling myself straight. Because I felt a stronger connection relationship wise when I was with some of my best guy friends—a connection that made me want to be more than friends with them. All that time I've been wondering the same question over and over again: 'Should I smile because we're friends, or cry because I know that's all we're ever going to be?' I was very confused at the time. I liked both guys and girls—I was bisexual. But after hearing all the stories my friends would tell me about how their girlfriends dumped them for another guy-be it for wealth, brawn, or popularity-, it made me really not want to have anything to do with the opposite sex. But I still had to be somewhat straight. I would have lost all the friends I had if they knew I was turning homosexual on them. So I still dated some girls... even though we never really did much.

In the end, I would somehow have managed to be hurt. Be it by cheating, fighting (accusations/suspicion of my homosexuality), or just out of complete nonsense. It didn't matter. I was only hurt temporarily, and it was nothing more than a small bruise on my heart. But like all bruises, those memories faded away as well, and I never hurt again. A few days ago, I was just about ready to tell my friends about my sexual orientation, that my mind has been made up. But then something happened and I became a Nobody. I still can't remember what happened... Does anybody here know how they died? –_sigh_- I don't know if I'll ever know. And if I ask Xemnas... or even Zexion... I probably won't get an answer. Either way... it's time to put the past behind me so I can look ahead to the future. I should at least try to go back to sleep to pass the time. Zexion is already out—I can tell by his light snoring. I think it's cute. I tighten my body around his, earning a light squeak from him, and fall sound asleep.

Time: 8:26am.

"_Demyx..._"

I feel a warm hand stroke my hair.

"_Demyx... Wake up..._"

His gentle hands caress the sides of my face. I slowly open my eyes, Zexion's fuzzily soft figure turning clear.

"Good morning, Demyx. It's 8:26 in the morning. When are you planning to wake up?"

I groan and take in what he said. I panic. "8:26? Why didn't you wake me up sooner? We were supposed to—"

"I wanted to let you sleep. It's not like there's anything important happening, anyway. I just told you we'd go then, if you were already awake and ready. I wasn't going to dare wake you up 'on time' just to go sit in the library for a few hours to talk. We can go whenever you feel like it."

I'm left with nothing to say. All I can do is smile. He smiles back, something I'm sure none of the other members have seen before in their entire afterlife. He ruffles my hair playfully and helps me up.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up..." I stretch with a yawn.

He looks at me curiously. "Yes, but, are you ready to go down to the library with me? I've already put the books away while you were asleep, so..."

I look at him desperately. "I'm hungry, Zexi..."

He looks back at me with a smirk. "There's two ways I can fix that..."

"..."

He chuckles silently before closing the space between our bodies. "I could get you to give me a blowjob... or I could get you to come downstairs to the library with me..."

The library? I don't think I want to eat knowledge. Knowledge tastes old sometimes. So do fairytales. ...Not like I would know, or anything...

"What'll it be~?" he asks me seductively. He begins to rub his clothed crotch against mine.

I blush and nibble on my lower lip nervously. I'm getting hard. "T-the library..."

His smirk fades into a smile. "That's what I thought. Now, let's go!" He seems so full of energy and excitement... Why is that? I thought he'd _wanted_ me to give him a blowjob! He is cunning. I nod, and he leads me out of the room, his excitement immediately becomes obscured by a veil of emotionlessness.

I notice the instant change, and can't help but to ask. "Zexion?"

"Hmn?" He still shows no emotion.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Why do you ask?" He runs a hand through his long, soft bangs.

"Well... your attitude just... changed so quickly... I thought that, maybe, something was wrong..."

He chuckles. "No, Demyx. I'm fine." He begins to whisper, "I can't risk anyone finding out about how I've been acting around you. It's dangerous to even be with you right now, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. We are much alike. If anyone were to find that out, I'd never hear the end of it. And I'd receive a more severe punishment... But still. You just need to act like you normally do, as will I, okay? You'll be rewarded soon enough."

I nod, and follow him down the stairs. We keep quiet the entire time until we reach the library—a large room on the ground floor that has large glass windows at the front, and from the outside I can see ceiling-high bookcases and in the center is a large rectangular table with many chairs surrounding it. He guides me in, a strong silence in the air.

"This is the library, Demyx. Usually, the only members that come in here are Vexen, occasionally Xaldin, and I. You don't have to whisper here right now, unlike in your normal, everyday library, since we appear to be the only ones in here at the moment...I'm pretty much in charge here, since I did design and build it myself."

"Oh, cool!" I look around in awe, then to Zexion. "So... why did you want to bring me down here...?"

He turns to me with his former smile and takes my hand, dragging me over to a column separating two bookcases. "I wanted to show you the library's secret."

'The library's secret'? What did he mean by that?

"Look." Zexion runs his hand down the side of the column and presses in somewhere near the middle of the bottom. A faint '_click!_' is heard, and a small panel of the painted surface slides open, revealing a small boxed-in area with a red glowing keypad in it. Zexion presses a combination of different numbers, and all of the buttons glow green as a light rumbling begins. He stands up straight and backs away, the panel closing back, and the bookcase on the right turns counterclockwise as a hidden passageway is revealed.

"Follow me." He starts toward it, and vanishes into the darkness.

I nod and follow him in, myself disappearing into it as well. I feel his hand grab mine, and he leads me around until we reach another red glowing keypad. He types in another combination of numbers, this one different from the previous, and after the combination is confirmed, it glows green, and a large steel door slides open, light illuminating the darkness. He continues to drag me in, and presses a small red button on the wall once inside, causing the door to close, and the system to reset. Inside the walls of the library was a large chamber, more of a lounge than anything. The walls are painted an elegant cream color throughout the dwelling, and the lighting comes from fancy bronze floor lamps that stand slightly taller than myself. A single Victorian-style bookcase is in one corner of the room next to one of the floor lamps, and next to that lamp sits a very classy navy-blue armchair. There's a small matching rug in front of it, and off to one of the sides of the room is a sub-room with a queen-sized bed that has a very comfortable looking navy-blue comforter with matching pillows/pillowcases, a large flat-screen television that hangs on the wall in front of the bed to get a great view, a short but long oak dresser with a long rectangular mirror hung above it, and a private bathroom within. From the living room (the one I'm in, we'll call it the main room) you can see into all of the sub-rooms, for they are only divided by arches. The private bathroom is the only sub/sub-sub-room with an actual door. On the other side of the main room, there is another sub-room. It contains counters, a tall metallic refrigerator, a stove, and a small but very elegant and finely crafted darkwood table that has matching chairs. That is the only room with hardwood flooring and ceiling lighting. The main room has office-style beige carpeting, and the bedroom has fluffy beige carpeting. Several Victorian paintings are hung up in golden frames, and digital clocks hang high in blue text in each room.

"Oh wow... This is so pretty!" Yeah, I'm pretty excited. Zexion is, too.

"I thought you might like it. I designed it myself, just like the rest of the library. As of now, you and I are the only ones that know of its existence."

I look at him questioningly. "Why?"

He smiles and seats himself in the armchair, pulling me into his lap. He wraps his arms around me, holding me tight. "Because I don't want Axel or Xigbar to ruin a moment like this."

I blush, and almost get ready to cry... out of joy.

The Schemer gives me a gentle kiss, and blushes, too. "I don't want anyone but you to know about this. This is my only getaway. And I don't want them fucking it up. That's why there's three different stages to getting in here: finding the button on the side, putting in the first PIN correctly, and then putting in the second PIN correctly. Each PIN code is twelve digits long, and they are both different from each other."

I giggle and nod. "M'kay. I won't tell."

Zexion sighs with a small grin. "'Kay."

"...I'm still hungry, though."

He giggles at this and pushes me out of his lap then stands up, walking into the kitchen. "Don't worry. I'll make you something."

I nod and follow him.

"Is there anything in particular you're craving right now?" he asks me, opening the refrigerator doors, scanning the contents.

"...Food."

He sighs heavily at my smartass remark. "...Right... Well, while I figure out something to make for you, why don't you wait in the bedroom or read a book or something."

I nod dismally before disappearing into the main room. Time passes and I can begin to smell the food, but cannot quite name it. It smells delicious, but what could smell so good at a time so early in the day? I can hear the sizzling of a skillet in use, and the aroma of a combination of bacon, cheese, and eggs waft about. He begins to set the table as I can hear… chattering silverware and fine china are being placed upon the table. Zexion appears only moments later.

"Demyx?" He is leaning against the archway, one hand on his hip, the other running through his hair.

I look up at him innocently. "Yes?"

He looks at me with a monotone expression. "Your breakfast is ready."

I smile and rise from the armchair and saunter on over to him. "Thanks bunches!" I depart into the kitchen/dining area, and my jaw drops at the sight of such a delicacy. "This looks fabulous!" A delicious bacon-cheese style omelet is waiting for me, and it looks just at fantastic as it smells.

He casually walks over to his chair and sits down, smiling at his handiwork. "It should taste just as good if not better."

I decide to take my seat (the only one left) and sit right beside him (that's where the chair was, I swear!). Zexion has started eating his, and I start on mine as well. "This is amazing!"

He blushes, apparently not used to being showered in compliments like this. "Thanks."

Several minutes pass with nothing spoken, just enjoying the food on our plates. A light '_ding!_' is heard from a small timer, and Zexion hurriedly gets up and dashes to the oven, opening the door and putting an oven mitt on, and lastly pulls out a cupcake holder-tray. The smell of strawberries wafts around and I look back to see what all of the ruckus is about. "What's that?"

Zexion closes the oven door and takes off his mitt, letting the baked goods cool off. "It's a surprise."

Oh how I hate surprises. I always have. "..."

He sighs after he looks at my blank expression. "I made you some strawberry cupcakes, happy?"

I smile and finish my breakfast. "Yes."

He pulls out the cream cheese icing, spreading it over each of the twelve cupcakes, and eats what's left before throwing the container out, and rejoining me at the table, finishing his meal, too.

"They smell yummy."

He nods, eating the last bite of his. I'm already done.

After finishing, he gets up and takes both of our plates and forks and puts them in his sink, then takes the box of strawberries out of his fridge and opens it, putting one strawberry big end down on top, making it look very decorative. His creativity turns me on. I get up and walk over to him, watching.

Zexion keeps his eyes on his cupcakes, but senses me standing behind him and sticks his ass out, rubbing against my crotch. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull us together. I begin to tease him, "Mnnn... Zexi... Those cupcakes... look _**so**_ good..." I let my hands wander down to his pants (as does he), and that totally turned him on. I have my face pressed to his neck now, giving him gentle love bites, yet making sure to leave no marks, causing him to moan.

I chuckle and stop all activity and hug him. "Are you really this deprived?"

He nods, a single strawberry in his gloved palm.

I smile and kiss his cheek. "I wouldn't have thought that to be true. You're a very attractive man, Zexion." I feel something by hugging him... Could it be... a heartbeat?

"Demyx..." A tear rolls down his face, glistening in the light.

"Yeah?"

"... Thanks."


End file.
